


sunflower next door

by empaten02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light-Hearted, London, M/M, apartment affairs, as he should, at least for mark, donghyuck sass machine, jaemjen - Freeform, renjun is the sexy boy stealing boyfriends, some trashy office gossip, sorry i get too wild with the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empaten02/pseuds/empaten02
Summary: Donghyuck Lee never thought his worst date ever would be standing in front of his apartment asking if he can borrow his shower.In other words where Donghyuck is a sass machine and Mark is just the dude next door dealing with the remnants of an unfortunate date.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 345





	sunflower next door

Donghyuck Lee never thought his worst date ever would be standing in front of his apartment asking if he can borrow his shower.

Being just fresh out of university (and broke) led him to the most dysfunctional building and floor he could manage to pay rent, the house price cheap due to the kettle too old for a world that runs on fast technology and needs – such as taking a quick shower before heading to work.

And as painful as it was working in publishing business with mainly snobby coworkers (exception of Jungwoo Kim, the nice secretary with a passion for office’s gossips), Donghyuck thought he could endure it better with a lover to come home to, reason why he begged his friend Chenle Zhong to set him up on some blind dates with his hottest friends. 

It all would have been easier if Jaemin Na, his ex university roommate, didn’t persuade Chenle to only set him up to one specific date and excluding all the options Chenle had to offer, sure and excited about it because “He’s the perfect guy for you, trust me”.

What Donghyuck learned in five years is to never trust Jaemin when he’s overly confident.

Donghyuck got all ready, spent time to put some makeup on, sprayed his fancy Moschino perfume and even wore shiny small loops on his ears, to be more appealing and self-confident.

Looking back at it, it was very useless when Donghyuck had the worst date of his life. Not that his date wasn’t good looking or anything. Mark Lee, a canadian boy recently moved to London for work, with eyes so innocent and wide they expose all his emotions, was indeed hot as Jaemin promised.

Mark apparently was trying to explore his newly discovered feelings for guys, cringing at every flirt attempt of Donghyuck and panicking so much he left him at that pub they decided to meet in. At least he appreciated the paid check for both their drinks when an annoyed Donghyuck was about to leave.

He didn’t lose his chance to rub it in his friends – specifically Jaemin’s, faces and told them they were the worst match makers of the whole of London. All of this as a result of Donghyuck deeming Mark Lee as his worst date ever, hoping to never meet him again or it would be too embarrassing.

His words were not listened to by any higher being above Donghyuck’s life, finding one morning the canadian mess in front of him in a baby blue bathrobe, teeth chattering standing at his door.

Donghyuck’s first response was to close the door and avoid the problem, no Mark Lee is in front of his apartment, there's no way he is the new neighbor. 

He knew the boy moved to his apartment complex, still Chenle’s fault who suggested the place when he heard from Donghyuck many people were leaving for, hopefully, better homes. Needless to say he never tried to purposely look for Mark, whichever apartment he ended up in, sticking to ignoring the problem. 

Life really loves to have big fat laughs at him, Mark ending up being his exact neighbor, living right next to him.

“Hi, sorry to bother you, my kettle turned off and I have no idea how to make it work again”.

Mark’s voice is small, shy he might say and Donghyuck can’t blame him. Home boy even has soap kneaded in his black hair. He thinks taking revenge doesn’t sound so bad considering Mark left, more like ranaway, from their date a few months prior and not helping him is tempting right now.

Then he thinks karma truly exists, and Mark also paid his drink which was kind despite being the bare minimum for the shame Donghyuck faced, realizing people were watching him being stood up in the middle of his date and pub.

“Get used to it and learn these apartments are shit”. 

Donghyuck grabs his keys with a sigh and walks literally four steps to Mark’s flat, waiting for the boy to open the door.

He watches a mess of boxes unfold in the narrow space, a guitar lying on his second-hand couch and an open notebook filled with scribbled words all over, the most noticeable things when he steps inside. 

“Don’t date a songwriter if you don’t wanna end up in a song” He tells himself, loud enough for the canadian boy to hear and Donghyuck almost wants to scoff at Mark’s apologetic eyes, reminding of a sad puppy who just peed where it was not supposed to.

“I’m sorry for that, I wanted to apologize and asked Chenle for your number but he said not to”.

“Don’t worry, he ended up suggesting you an apartment right next to mine instead, you have every single day to apologize and even be creative about it”.

Donghyuck’s voice might be an ounce too stern, amused in the way Mark moves slightly scared next to him in front of the kettle, starting to explain the canadian which handles to move when it shuts down as he showers. 

Donghyuck Lee’s job, beside being a reviser of the articles to the magazine he works for, is a part-time complainer to their building maintenance, their worst nightmare probably. He’s seen them pretending to be busy or blatantly running away whenever he takes his angry steps towards them. 

With Mark apologizing at least three other times mixed with an excessive flow of thank you’s, he leaves the boy’s apartment hoping encounters like the one occured today won’t happen for a long time again, cursing himself for staring at Mark’s chest when the bathrobe opened a bit revealing at some point, distracting himself by asking Mark if he was following his instructions to gather some time to look up at the boy again. 

He’s not the type to repeat himself twice, Donghyuck is not keen to be much friendly to Mark Lee.

And as if soapy black hair and hidden abs were never right next door, Donghyuck doesn’t meet Mark again for the rest of his week.

He spends endless hours at work, almost crying over emails of their readers’ experiences they share in a segment of their magazine, each week with a different theme to apply for. The tedious and exaggerated stories dry up Donghyuck’s enthusiasm as far as he goes with the virtual mailbox lighting up his face, the annoying bluish light of his computer screen hits perpetually his tired eyes.

He recollects some life thanks to Jungwoo Kim, still not over Jaehyun Jung swinging by in the morning at his desk to flirt him up a little, the usual stories he likes to hear from the gentle voice of Jungwoo.

Donghyuck envies him, fooling around with a handsome man at night just to meet each other again in the morning like nothing happened. If he thinks thoroughly about it, as fun as Jungwoo’s adventures are, Donghyuck longs for a serious relationship, that’s what he really wants.

And one night Chenle texts him to let him know he secured a date for him with a handsome guy he would definitely like. Somehow trusting him more than Jaemin, meaning he’s quite desperate to even think so, he gets the time and place for another blind date.

It’s with Jeno Lee, platinum blonde hair and muscular body hugged by his clothes. In contrast with his jawline able to cut through glass, he gave Donghyuck a heart fluttering eye smile, delight of the night and for a moment he thought nothing could go wrong this time.

Even handsome Jeno has his flaws, them being his constant mention of Jaemin distracting their nice date and it has Donghyuck suspect the blondie does have a crush on his friend, and if he’s not about to be the main character of his love story then he can gladly pass such a catch like Jeno is. And maybe when they depart he calls Jaemin and scolds him about being dumb, to get himself together and ask Jeno out.

If their friends aren’t good at playing cupid, Donghyuck is an actual very good one. Recently with his hopeless two friends he doesn’t have the chance to do it much anymore, barely standing one person at work and not feeling too comfortable sharing his personal life with his coworkers are just a few things troubling him from even getting a new genuine friendship. Of course he likes Jungwoo, they’re still not too close and his affair with Jaehyun is not such a secret at the office, it doesn’t make him special or exclusive for being aware of it.

Jeno Lee was kind enough to give him flowers, albeit his heart belonging to that idiot of his oblivious best friend and Donghyuck walks the floors of stairs holding a bouquet bigger than his head. A bit excessive, that’s for sure, and Donghyuck can tell from the glimpse of Jeno’s personality he caught during their date the extravang choice of red roses was Chenle’s handiwork. Jeno seems more modest, timid even in the way he gave him flowers, probably embarrassed to walk around London holding something so gaudy.

Donghyuck sure feels miserable to have bright roses from someone who clearly has a busy heart, sighing once he reaches his floor, the lack of an elevator is another reason why the apartments prices are cheap. He meets Mark who’s in front of his own door, probably back from work and Donghyuck just stands still waiting for his fish face staring at the flowers to anticipate his words.

“Got an admirer?”. Mark asks, voice significantly tired.

“A date. Don’t bother to ask, it didn’t go well, he has a crush on Jaemin”. Donghyuck rolls his eyes but he’s not sure Mark can see it, face covered by the soft red petals tickling his nose. 

“Was it Jeno?” Mark chuckles “I told Chenle forcing him to go out on dates doesn’t help his case”.

Donghyuck knows they share the same friendships, even if they never really met outside the infamous date; he’s not surprised to hear him asking about Jeno, another ‘secret’ friend he only mindlessly heard of sometimes from his best friends.

“I know right? I told Jaemin to ask him out, I hope I did something good there”.

“No way, you did?” Mark’s face turns into a ridiculously surprised one, shifting so he can take a glimpse of Donghyuck’s face “Maybe you’ll make their mutual pining stop”.

“I’m happy, really, but it doesn’t help me from getting a boyfriend” Sighs Donghyuck, impressed at the canadian boy for holding a conversation longer than the one they had on their date. He actually seems a decent person, now that he does not look like he’s about to fly back to Canada at any moment.

“Did Jeno choose those?”.

Donghyuck bites back a smile “More like Chenle did, I’m sure he was the one getting the bouquet”.

Mark tilts his head, back pressed against his apartment’s door with a short hum “I don’t think they’re the right flowers for you anyway. Sunflowers would suit you better”.

“How so?”. Donghyuck is genuinely curious, trying to look at light blue jeans and a dark yellow and brown flannel as the only details of Mark he’s able to capture at the moment.

Mark’s voice is actually nice. Calm, he notices, low and vibrant at the same time and it just fits well with the empty space of their floor.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s your tanned skin, you look like you would follow the sun to shine. You seem bright, like sunflowers”.

“Is that a compliment?”.

“It should be” Mark laughs awkwardly, clearing his throat right after. “Have a good night, Donghyuck”.

“You too Mark”.

Donghyuck is glad for the massive flowers covering his warming cheekbones, shaking his head to recollect himself before managing to successfully open the stiff lock of the door. He used to spend even ten minutes opening it when he first moved, now expert to know where to press to have the easy and fast way.

It’s all about growing used to it, habits. Mark Lee will not be as unfamiliar soon, he guesses.

Donghyuck smiles over his cappuccino one day as he watches Jeno kiss Jaemin on the cheek before joining them at a table of their favorite coffee shop. They've been hanging out all together there since college days, evenings spent studying and helplessly complaining about their exams topics and pages to read. 

The shop has round tables made of a shiny black metal and the whole interior follows warmer and neutral tones reflecting the light coming inside from the biggest windows Donghyuck has ever seen. There’s never a time he’s felt lonely inside the coffee shop’s walls, the employees nice and familiar with him and his group.

“Hey Lee, long time no see” Donghyuck smirks over Jeno who clears his throat shifting on his seat and Jaemin playfully hits him.

“Evil, don’t tease him!”.

“Yeah I should tease you since you encouraged Jeno to have a date with me when you like him, unbelievable”. Donghyuck lets his head rest on the palm of his hand, looking over Taeil, the lovely barista who always gifts him an extra chocolate candy when he orders his coffee. 

They go out together often, the young man being his favorite older friend, fun and warm whenever he brings Donghyuck out, another son of the sun full of energy that compliments his own bright nature. He always has fun with Taeil and sometimes he visits the shop just to steal some time from him as he works, chatting about everything that comes to mind.

“Talking about dates”. Says Chenle, hands joining together like he’s about to make the offer of the century “I have another one for you. Renjun Huang, I know he can keep up with you and he’s interesting enough to keep you entertained”.

Donghyuck sheepishly looks away as Jaemin does the same, he bites his lips and meets Jeno’s oblivious eyes.

“What did Renjun do?”. Chenle sighs, probably tired of what he thinks are the efforts of a lifetime.

“What Renjun did not do is the real question”. Jaemin winks at Donghyuck and he groans grossed out by his friend, turning to Chenle not too happy to share his entire love and sex life.

“We fucked. More than once and there’s no possible romance happening between us, trust my words”. He explains, gesturing like he’s telling ‘Here, no secrets or personal life left for me since I end up having to share everything’.

“No romance, just a shit load of sexual tension”. Jaemin laughs almost hysterically at their younger friend Chenle. 

“You slept with him too!”. 

“Only once, unlike you”.

“He’s good, okay? Jaemin look at me in the eyes and tell he’s not one of your best hookups–”.

Chenle blurts out a “Ew, stop it right now. Didn’t need to know three of my closest friends slept together”.

Chenle Zhong is the real definition of a social butterfly and has more groups of friends than he likes to admit, all to not make Jaemin’s overactive nature blame him for not loving them enough like they’re easy to leave behind when Chenle has many other friends.

Chenle cares about them, they’ve been friends for a long time and once drunk he admitted they’re the closest to family he’s ever had, also causing Jaemin to ugly sob that night and as a consequence Donghyuck shared some tears too, emotional when it comes to his friends.

He is the biggest troublemaker Donghyuck has ever encountered but luckily for them, the younger boy has his best, attached to the bone, friend Jisung Park to keep him grounded and not make dumb shits every other day. Jisung who gets startled when Chenle giggles gets loud, who has fun going with him to amusement parks even when he’s scared of rollercoasters and doesn’t dare to ride even the ones for kids, saying he’s okay with watching Chenle having the time of his life. 

“By the way, did you meet Mark?”. Says Jaemin, shoulders pressed with Jeno’s like his boyfriend is going to disappear if he detaches a few centimeters.

“Like he did not tell you”. Huffs Donghyuck.

“Tell me what?”.

“Don’t act like you don’t know” He almost whines in exasperation, hating when his friends act like that, and by ‘that’ he means they act exactly like he does when he wants to tease.

Uno reverse card, Chenle usually calls it.

“We’re serious, I don’t know what’s going on” Jaemin answers with the same dramatic tone and Jeno hides a small laugh, probably regretting joining them today. Donghyuck can’t blame him.

“Like you don’t know he’s my neighbor, you’re some real ugly liars”.

“He what?” Chenle being astonished is a rare sight and that’s enough for Donghyuck to believe they really were not aware of it. “Wait, Mark was supposed to have an apartment on the fifth floor or something, he got lucky since there’s not an elevator there”.

“That’s not the point?”. He twitches an eyebrow at Chenle.

“I can’t believe you have Mark Lee next door” Laughs suddenly amused Jaemin.

Donghyuck starts to find it slightly comic when he accidentally meets Mark only on the stairs and right in front of their floor, sometimes chatting a bit as they reach their homes, thankful when their frequent encounters made the canadian boy loosen up a little and Donghyuck is surprised to realize he’s not as bad as he initially thought.

He thinks he’s living inside a sitcom when one day Mark walks a few steps ahead of him holding a huge watermelon in his arms, turning and voicing a small happy “Hi!”, stopping on one carpeted step.

“You know Mark, when people are lonely they usually adopt a dog or a cat, not watermelon”.

Mark laughs, his high pitched and frequent giggle he’s been hearing way too often recently, and Donghyuck finds it amusing. Mark reacts to almost everything that comes out his mouth as it is the joke of the year. Donghyuck thinks it’s almost fluttering, really, when he comes from his friends calling him lame most of the time to not give him any satisfaction making jokes he knows are good. His friends are the lame ones, and Mark’s genuine laugh is adorable.

“Chenle’s mother visited and she gave me this” Mark tries to lift the fruit even higher for Donghyuck to see, as if the watermelon is Simba from The Lion King. If he thinks about it Mark looks more like Simba than Mufasa, with his messy hair hiding under a beanie and pressed against his forehead they almost cover his sight.

“Was she afraid you would starve? That will last for so long it will not be edible anymore before you can finish it”.

“Not if we share it?”. Suggests Mark, hopeful eyes looking at Donghyuck who’s still wearing the fancier attire he uses to work trying to save himself from the dreaded glances of office’s fashionistas, Taeyong and Johnny. “I mean, if you’d like”.

“Right now?”. Mark nods and Donghyuck can’t find a reason to refuse the invitation.

Mark is a useless cook, not even able to cut fruit properly ready to use scissors for the watermelon and suddenly the infinite packs of instant ramen inside his kitchen cupboard make sense, head shaking in disbelief as he takes the knife from Mark’s hands before he can lose a limb. Of course before Mark could get any near a knife Donghyuck has to explain you can’t cut fruit with scissors, realizing the boy doesn't even know how to hold it properly.

“I think I never asked what your job is”. Says Donghyuck as he cuts small extra cubes of watermelon for Mark to store after preparing the ones for them to eat, not sure why he is doing it silently. Maybe he doesn’t want Mark to feel bad about it, like a burden, he has a feeling he would say something like that.

“I produce and write music for a record label”.

Donghyuck turns to him impressed, he kind of expected music is part of Mark’s life, definitely not to that extent. “Are you serious? You write for other artists?”.

“I do”. Mark smiles behind him, back pressing against the space of the counter right next to where Donghyuck is standing. “They give me a theme, some recordings of the artist’s voice and ideas I have to compose for and that’s pretty much it”.

“That’s quite impressive to me” Donghyuck’s lips turn up with interest “Have you ever thought about trying to make your own name as an artist?”.

“I don’t think I’m that talented”. Mark mumbles as he blushes, trying to avoid his gaze.

“Oh please” Donghyuck huffs some air out in a laugh “Play something for me, I’ll finish this for us and give you an honest opinion”. Donghyuck clicks his tongue “I think you figured I don’t really sugarcoat things”.

Mark’s fingers start playing a gentle melody moving the chords of his guitar and somehow Donghyuck is attracted to it, following the music by humming over the song, ending up the night busking to the music of artists they both like, discovering they have a similar taste.

Mark is good, he sings well and Donghyuck is quietly allured by his voice when he raps, a bit deep and husky, confident showing a new side of the boy that has him understand how he’s managing to work for an important record label.

The canadian boy also gets excited and amused by Donghyuck’s singing voice, ending up suggesting (playing) songs he wants to hear with his tone. Mark makes sure to let him know it’s a shame he’s not doing anything that revolves around music, a voice like his unknown to the public apparently a waste and that makes him have an embarrassed laugh, the first one ever to the canadian.

“You’re exaggerating it”. He tries to hide his face behind a cushion of Mark’s couch, thinking he was so wrong for believing the boy in front of him is not nice.

“I’m not, really!”. He stresses with wide eyes at Donghyuck’s glare and they both laugh, Mark’s fingers still making a pleasant tune he probably just thought of.

“Wait, I like it” Donghyuck makes himself more comfortable, eating a piece of Chenle’s watermelon. It really is good like Mark promised, sweet and watery it almost melts in his mouth. “I mean the melody”.

“If I write some lyrics, would you sing it for me?” Mark looks at him and Donghyuck has never seen someone as transparent with his emotions as Mark is, his eyes glinting and gentle make his stomach unexpectedly drop with some kind of pleasure. “It doesn’t have to be anything serious or professional, but I’d really like to use your voice, I promise you the song will stay in my drafts if you don’t want others to hear it”.

For some unknown reason Donghyuck trusts Mark, already too lost inside his friendly aura and if he’s more honest with himself, a very charming personality hidden in the chaos of a young man who’s still managing with his own emotions.

“Deal”.

“Does that mean we’re friends now?” Tries Mark, nose scrunched in a hopeful turn of events and Donghyuck chuckles and nods.

“We are”.

Donghyuck is in a particularly good mood today, being asked at work to write an article for the magazine instead of sticking to answering mails is really a huge thing for him, happily knocking on Mark’s door to share the news. He knows he’s home, he saw the boy’s scooter outside in their parking lot.

Mark opens the door, a bit disheveled, clothes wrinkly and hair a mess pointing towards different directions startling Donghyuck’s mood feeling bad for disturbing him.

“I was napping, thank God you woke me”.

“Yeah?” Asks Donghyuck, grimacing in worry, unsure of why Mark is thanking him.

“Yeah” Mark’s voice is rough when he tries to speak, like he caught a cold and that wouldn’t be a surprise with how much London’s weather changes in the span of 24 hours, thin and patchy rain way too often up their heads. “If I sleep too much in the evenings I don't at night, so it’s good”.

“Great, I’m going”. Donghyuck cringes at the way his voice cracks, suddenly panicking for no reason. It’s Mark, his neighbor, the dude that stood him up on their first date.

“What–” Mark holds the hem of his sweater in time to not let Donghyuck run away. “Did you need something? Did something happen?”.

“I just wanted to ask you out, like” Donghyuck sighs, his usual confidence that made him knock at Mark’s door now gone. “Like I got this great new job at work so I wanted to celebrate with a friend, or something like that”. His voice comes out unsure, almost as if he’s questioning every single word.

And there they are, Mark’s sparkly eyes and Donghyuck just stares back at them, cheeks red when he realizes Jaemin was right, his canadian neighbor totally is his type.

“Are you going to write an article for the magazine?”. He asks carefully and quietly, one evening over food and cheap alcohol Donghyuck told him that was his goal for this year, to be noticed as the capable writer he is and stop being a full time reviser of someone else’s work. 

“I did! They asked me to write about a debate over the existence of gender fluidity in fashion and I’m so excited about it, I really want to start working on it. But I’d like to go out with you first, if you’re down to it”.

Mark almost seems more excited than he is, warming his heart that usually gets colder with the season. Donghyuck learned Mark feels so much for others' small victories and improvements, genuinely cheers and has no space for envy nor wickedness, and the force of it is so pure. Donghyuck thinks he’s never met someone like him, a true heart of gold.

“I’d love to but” Mark looks down at his orange slippers “Can I shower first? You can come inside, I promise I’ll be quick”.

Donghyuck chuckles, coming inside the apartment when Mark shifts to the side as a response.

He tries to occupy his time inside Mark’s apartment. Fumbles with his phone for a while, piles up together the papers Mark usually keeps messily around his coffee table and complains about it when he can’t find what he needs in that small war zone made with his own hands, and then stares for a while at the guitar empty of its custody on the couch, right next to him.

Donghyuck might be a good singer but he can’t play any instrument, so he’s not sure why he tries to keep it in his arms anyway, attempting to strum a chord that probably doesn’t even exist or if it does it’s not supposed to sound like this. He goes with what his memory thinks it’s a g chord, getting something remotely close to it.

He feels minty breath on his neck and the smell of coconut shampoo lingering on Mark’s hair, caging him from behind to move his fingers correctly where they should be in place, holding Donghyuck’s other hand to strum down the chord that still doesn’t sound right for two reasons.

One, Donghyuck is not pressing the chords on his left hand strongly enough and two, his heart feels like it dropped from the highest point of a rollercoaster when Mark says right against his ear “That’s pretty much how you do it”.

Donghyuck quietly brings the guitar back to the space next to him, turning towards Mark who’s still behind with hands on his shoulders.

“You can play for me, I don’t need to learn”.

Mark laughs, short and pleased “If you want to I can always teach you”.

“But if I learn how to play the guitar then who is going to spend nights busking with you?”.  
Donghyuck whispers teasingly, neck stretching a bit closer to Mark’s face and the other does the same, legs bending slightly to be around the same height from where Donghyuck is sitting.

“Ah, I get it. You don’t want me to have a new busking partner, you’re pretty when you’re jealous”.

“Mark Lee”. Now Donghyuck is definitely making fun of him, almost singing his name. He’s going to ignore that being called pretty did something to his chest “Are you gonna stare at me being pretty or are you ready to go? I don’t have all evening”.

Camden Town is extravagant at every hour of the day, as much as crowded with floods of tourists Donghyuck is used to it after spending his entire childhood and high school days in the suburb of England.

It’s colorful, a weird contrast with the heavy grey sky up their hands, dragons and huge Dr. Martens attached at the walls of the endless line of shops to spare a fun time in.

Extravagant clothes hung outside the shops, actual buskers so talented Mark and Donghyuck stops a bit too often to cheer on them and lively eyes of tourists are a great distraction from their busy lives deprived of all that color, always too caught up in their heads following a frenetic pattern.

They stop at a corner where they manage to sit, sharing some street food Mark insisted to pay for, Donghyuck currently sipping some warm white chocolate as he clenches himself inside the coat too thin for the weather. It seemed humid before, the suffocating kind, forgetting it can get colder as the evening goes on.

Mark notices it, hand rubbing up and down Donghyuck’s back. “Are you cold? We can find someplace indoor”.

Donghyuck shakes his head but shifts closer to Mark, enjoying the attempt to save him from the humid air, even worse than the actual cold of winter. It threads under your skin, like London restless life does, so much once it’s stripped away from you there’s an unintelligible emptiness slowly consuming your soul, as if something is missing.

Mark’s arm curls around Donghyuck’s shoulders, stealing a bit of the doughnut the younger is holding, listening to the muffled chatter coming from the main street. 

“I can’t believe this is the same Mark that left me on our pub date”. Donghyuck says quietly and feels the way his neighbor lowers his head shyly, maybe a tint of regret at the memory of that inconvenient night.

“You’re still on that”, he cringes to Donghyuck’s amusement.

“Nah, I forgive you. And you saved yourself from complete hatred because you paid for my drink before leaving”.

Mark chuckles and tries to look at him, lips pressed together recalling that day.

“Leaving you there like I did was so stupid, I’m seriously sorry Hyuck”. 

Hyuck. It sounds nice coming from Mark’s lips, honest eyes locking his. Mark opened up to him, showing he’s just (and not taking it for granted) the nicest person he’s been around so far. He’s a bit slow at showing affection, albeit Donghyuck can’t blame him. Everyone tries to create a safe bubble and attach themselves to safe people, especially when you’re living in a place completely new, bare of the Mark Lee he was before, the one everyone already knew.

“I wasn’t ready and it was wrong to ask for a date when I knew that fleeing and panicking were possible outcomes of that night. Somehow I’m glad I didn’t make you lose even more of your time”.

“Mark I–” Donghyuck sighs, probably aware that his nasty remarks about his date with Mark months ago probably filtered through some conversations the canadian boy had with Chenle and Jaemin, and he feels bad about it. “I didn’t really mean anything poor that you might have heard. I understand, it’s not easy to overcome something as big and I’m aware it makes all your certainties fall, I know how it is”.

“Still, it was very rude of me” Mark smiles at Donghyuck’s tired expression “I thought you were beautiful, I still think you are. Jaemin showed me a picture of you and him together and jokingly told me you were free since I had recently opened up about my sexuality back then”.

Donghyuck never heard this side of the story, he’s glad to have it right from Mark’s point of view.

“Jaemin never told me this”.

“Oh I know”. Mark chuckles “I told him to let you know it was my first proper date with a guy, and I was likely to be very nervous about it. Jaemin said you were kind enough to understand and I had nothing to worry about”.

Donghyuck feels his throat dry, afraid Mark will say Jaemin was wrong and finally scream at him out of anger for being reluctant towards him when he first moved.

“He was right, you’re very kind, I just didn’t even give you the time to understand me”.

“I was confused, I thought I said something wrong that made you nervous and that’s why I didn’t run after you”. Donghyuck explains and yes, he really did not know what to do, it was unexpected considering Jaemin’s lack of a proper warning. He can’t blame his best friend, he gets it why he tried so hard to let them meet now.

“You did nothing wrong, really. I would have loved to have drinks with you, maybe you would have understood earlier we do actually have lots in common”. Mark’s hand falls casually around Donghyuck’s forearm, squeezing it with mirth in his eyes, and he smiles back at him. 

“Maybe if the night went well I could have held your hand, even if it’s something that still quite scares me”.

“Why?”. Donghyuck rests one hand on Mark’s knee.

“It’s kind of intimate, I guess. And loud, if it’s in public and I never did it with a man. For someone who has been struggling to be honest with my feelings even something as stupid as holding hands is new and as a consequence, scary”.

“How about we try? I think it would be easier for you to hold hands with a friend rather than a random stranger you went on a date with”. Donghyuck’s smile is bright, the need to help Mark out of his rigid walls higher than anything else when he is opening up to him, sharing a piece of his mind, his beautiful one full of ideas and kind with any intention.

“I’d like that”.

When they get up to have another walk together Mark stands a bit stiff on his feet, glancing down at their hands still not touching, moving it closer. Donghyuck takes the hint, holding only his fingers first and locking eyes with the canadian boy.

“No judgement matters more than your own when it comes to your heart, Mark. Promise me you won’t forget it”.

Mark opens his palm until it can feel Donghyuck against it, intertwining their fingers together. That gives him some sort of pride when the older starts walking between the flood of people, colorful lights shining brighter as the sky gets darker in late evening, sharing memories and plans for the week.

Mark’s hand doesn’t leave his once, not even when they’re at their floor, both starting to feel the weight of that closeness in front of Donghyuck’s door.

“It was nice”. He’s not sure why his cheeks are burning just by looking at the older, the hold getting looser than before.

“But you were freezing”. Mark’s thumb traces the cold skin of Donghyuck’s hand, a faint pout lingering on his lips.

“It’s always freezing in London”. Chuckles Donghyuck, head tilting on the side “Thank you for paying for the food, you didn’t have to”.

“It was your special day, it’s deserved”. Mark glances at his own door “I guess you want to go write the article, don’t you?”.

“How did you get to know me so well?” Donghyuck playfully narrows his eyes suspiciously.  
Mark shrugs his shoulders, a small giggle slipping out his mouth.

“Goodnight Hyuck, let me know when you want to breathe some fresh air together again”.

“Night”. Donghyuck answers, none of them really doing something to move and get back inside their apartments. Mark’s hand is warm, his fingers loosely intertwined with his and he has glossy lips from licking them often due to the wind outside.

“Okay” Donghyuck breaths out an awkward chuckle, now positive his cheeks are on fire, squeezing Mark’s hand one last time before he leans in to leave a light peck on Mark’s cheek. 

He feels relieved at Mark being as red as he is, and Donghyuck waves lightly at him who’s trying to recollect himself by taking some steps back towards his apartment, whispering a soft “Sleep well”, stumbling at the odd vase he keeps umbrellas in and they both laugh.

When Donghyuck closes the door behind him and gets back in the safety of his apartment he’s allowed to say a not so quiet “Donghyuck get yourself back together”.

“So, did you kiss?” Jungwoo checks his hair on his pocket mirror, eyeing Taeyong Lee entering the office from his lunch break and glares at him until he’s out of sight. Donghyuck doesn’t have time to question it, the glance feuds not concerning him when he’s spent the whole night thinking of a specific canadian boy.

“We… did you even listen to me?”.

“Yes, who do you think I am?” Says offended Jungwoo, his usual dramatic self. “You went out with ‘ex straight’ boy, pity pub date guy, held hands and then you did not kiss him when you guys live next to each other. You’re sad, what happened to the confident asshole I know”.

Donghyuck glues his open palms against the reception table, glaring at Jungwoo “You need more romance in your life other than Jaehyun’s dick, keep that in mind”. He checks his wristwatch and sighs “And I need to get back to work”.

“Let me know if your Mark Lee boy does something worthy of my attention”.

Donghyuck momentarily ignores Jungwoo’s loudmouth, not caring when most likely no one knows who Mark is, missing totally the secretary that smiles satisfied when Johnny turns towards him, Donghyuck already busy sprinting back to his desk.

“Hey, where are you running?” Donghyuck gets startled at the sudden hands on his waist spinning him around, meeting Mark’s gentle and curious eyes.

“Home?” Questions Donghyuck, keys and bills squeezed in both hands, raising them so Mark can see.

“Do you want me to fry the rice or let it– Oh”.

Out of all things seeing Johnny from his office inside Mark’s apartment is the last thing he expects today.

“Johnny?”.

Mark looks between the two men and steps back from Donghyuck “You guys know each other? Damn, I wanted to introduce you my brother but I guess I don’t have to”.

“Your…” Donghyuck stares blankly at Johnny, briefly panicking at how much he has been talking about Mark during his breaks to Jungwoo for literally the whole office to hear if they wanted.

“Brother”. Says Johnny for him again, confirming the absurdity of it.

Donghyuck chuckles lightly, clearing his throat as he looks up at the much taller man, long legs and pitched black hair exactly like Mark’s.

“What a small world”.

Donghyuck in the next hours learns a few new things that have no business being so shocking to him.

Johnny and Mark are brothers, from the same mother, Mark born from her second marriage when Johnny was 4 years old.

They look close, Mark looks like he adores Johnny and is laughing so much, not forgetting to keep Donghyuck close where they’re sitting, his arm slung around him and his hand gently playing with the hem of his shirt. Somehow doing all of this, things they usually do together, in front of Johnny makes Donghyuck feel exposed and a whole lot louder. 

Mark doesn’t seem to mind, which is surprising, probably comfortable inside his apartment and in front of his brother to which he seems to have a special bond.

“I heard about the article, they were satisfied with the first draft, I read it too and you have talent”. Johnny smiles kindly at him and he’s not anymore the snobby fashionista walking in long black coats and turtlenecks, with his head confidently up scanning on the poor office souls like Donghyuck.

He makes sure to thank Johnny, eyes timid but grateful. “It means a lot to me”.

The tall boy hums for a moment, finger under his chin “I don’t see you often around the building, you’re friends with Jungwoo, aren’t you?”.

Somehow, from the subtle glint in his eyes, Donghyuck can tell Johnny knows more than what he’s voicing out, fearing all the times he passed in front of the reception while he was bringing up everything related to him and Mark to his favorite secretary, his whole case bringing them closer in the passing weeks.

“Yeah, Jungwoo, there’s no one like him”.

“Right? Jung from the design department knows better” Winks Johnny and Donghyuck gets excited, the office gossip always manages to bring his attention up, and also hopes it will distract Johnny from the actual reason why he brought Jungwoo's name into conversation.

“I feel like the whole office knows at this point”. Donghyuck facepalms, leaning towards Mark’s shoulder in the process, the boy staring confused at the two and their office stories. Mark knows who Jungwoo is, and Donghyuck is glad he never really mentioned anything Johnny related that is not too nice to hear.

“I don’t think they care”. Johnny drinks from his glass “I’m glad Mark is dating such a smart guy like you Donghyuck, also convenient for me when I can keep an eye on you”.

“I, we’re–”. They both stare at each other, a stuttering mess that has Johnny look at them amused from under his lashes.

“We’re not dating”, Donghyuck gets straighter on his chair, head not against Mark’s shoulder anymore, the older brother’s intimidating wait for approval a very strong feeling to ignore.

“Yet” Johnny makes the ‘t’ sound louder.

The rest of the evening goes out nicely. They eat dinner, cooked by Johnny who’s a better cook than Mark who is capable of messing up even a fried egg. 

Johnny is an extrovert, a charismatic who knows his way with words and has the kind of charm making Donghyuck get why he has such an important role in their magazine, promised vice director of it, being Doyoung’s pupil.

Most of the ideas for their numbers came from Johnny, they all know at the office and respect whenever he gives suggestions to other employees, ready to edit everything he’s not satisfied with. Johnny and Doyoung share a similar eye for details, never clashing as they work together.

This Johnny is more relaxed, wearing joggers and a simple white shirt, mocking Mark when he does something they think it’s cute just to receive some sweet whining from him.

When Johnny has to leave and instead of Mark accompanying him outside it is Donghyuck that has to take out the trash as an excuse to be alone with the older, he’s glad from the cold air hitting his burning face once they’re out of the building.

“I know what you’re about to say, don’t worry, he does not know a thing”. Johnny fumbles in his coat pocket looking for his car keys.

“But you do”.

Johnny smiles, his cat like lips stretching into a sweet smile contrasting his broad figure.

“I might have heard some desperation from Jungwoo's desk about a certain producer named Mark”.

“Knew it”. Donghyuck bites his lips in a clipped answer, being exposed and on top of it Johnny is the one who knows.

“Mark and I grew up separately, I lived in Chicago until my senior year. We have a strong bond, we decided to move to London so we could have each other in our lives again, we’re close to that extent. I understand him well, and I think he likes you”.

Donghyuck looks up at Johnny, nervously looking back at the apartment complex to check if any Mark Lee is eavesdropping their conversation.

“Well, that I can’t tell for sure, I have a good feeling. He might have recently found out he likes men, but this is the first time Mark introduces me to someone and truly wants my approval. He never does that, not even to his ex girlfriends, and you’re not even dating!”.

“Johnny, I won’t be so sure of it. Mark is amazing, I don’t know if it’s with me or someone else but all I want is for him to be happy and confident in his skin. He deserves it”.

“In any case”. Johnny’s phone rings and he’s sure it’s a work call, bigger positions for stressful tasks, they share a conscious glance. “You’re family now”.

He smiles brightly at him and Donghyuck feels shy, almost blinded by how nice and caring it is. Nothing feels quite real, Johnny calling him family, them spending an evening together like he knows more than the office man he sees everyday.

“We’re a pretty dysfunctional one, if I have to be honest. We barely see our parents during holidays and as you can see both of us are very independent with our lives”.

“You should answer the phone, it doesn't look like a fun call”. Donghyuck says playfully and Johnny raises his shoulders.

“And you know better, see you tomorrow Lee”.

Like that Johnny gets inside his car and Donghyuck stays outside, staring at the fancy vehicle lacquered black getting out of sight, thinking about the older’s words.

Donghyuck after staring voidly at some cars passing gets back inside the building, he’s cold and also feels bad for leaving Mark without at least saying goodnight and when he reaches their floor he finds the door of the boy’s apartment open.

Furrowing his eyebrows and ready to scold him because anyone that is not Donghyuck could have entered inside the flat, he finds Mark sleeping with his face smashed against the table, peaceful and knocked out on the dark wood there.

Donghyuck does not have the strength to lift up Mark and get him to bed, starting to clean some dishes and glasses for him, hearing muffled complaints after a few minutes.

“You don’t have to”. Mark gets up and he’s so sleepy he stumbles against Donghyuck’s shoulders, the younger laughing.

“I’m almost done”. Donghyuck frees Mark’s forehead from his hair by pushing them to the side with his fingers. “Go to sleep, I’ll finish cleaning”.

“Wanna stay here? It’s late”.

Donghyuck bites back a laugh, hand cupping Mark’s cheek “I live four steps next to your house, I’m sure nothing is going to happen in less than a minute”.

Mark leans on his open palm, nose brushing it “I tried”.

Donghyuck heart speeds faster, pushing Mark’s clingy self to his chest for a minute to hug him, the boy about to fall asleep again. He’s warm, trusting Donghyuck with most of his body weight falling on his own, walking towards Mark’s bedroom to let his back hit the mattress as gently as he can. Donghyuck leaves, head clouded and not able to fall asleep, couch as his pondering spot for most of the night. 

Jaemin’s house is nice, a small cottage his grandmother gifted him when he graduated. The Na’s family is a wealthy one, albeit their only child grew very humble and selfless enough to always be liked. The house is in Birmingham, too far from where Jaemin works but he likes it that way, waking up two hours earlier -obscenely early to Donghyuck- and still manages to smile brightly at everyone he meets and even keep the house clean. 

He often invites him and Chenle, now with the new company of Jeno since the twist of their relationship, walking around the seaside area and catching up, the strong wind ruffling mercilessly Donghyuck’s hair, not really minding it when he’s trying to not think of his neighbour.

He lets his friends know about it on Saturday night over beer, liquid courage stealing his friends attention, seeming very excited about his share of feelings.

“Why didn’t you bring him over? I haven't seen Mark since forever”. Complaints Jaemin, Jeno pressed so close he’s almost on his lap, a bit tipsy from the alcohol he mumbles something similar.

Apparently Jeno really enjoys Mark’s company, looking at him with so much adoration Jaemin sometimes wonders if his boyfriend has a crush on the canadian, at least that’s what he thought not too long ago. Turns out he doesn’t, Mark is just his favorite older friend, if only a year of difference really makes him older than them.

“He’s been working nonstop recently, even on weekends”. Donghyuck squeezes his eyes, alcohol unhelpful for his fuzzy memory, not able to remember how many songs he has to write and when they’re due. He only remembers the constant music coming from Mark’s apartment, so much at one point Donghyuck started to come over and do some house chores for him, particularly in his kitchen, a mess of empty ramen cups and containers of the food he makes for him, worried for his health when Mark overly focuses on work forgetting the whole world around him.

“Why don’t you call him? You seem worried”. Chenle presses his lips against the green bottle of beer, the smell of fish and chips starting to get him nauseous, getting up to open the window, leaving Donghyuck thinking this might have been his best idea so far.

“He might be happy to know you’re thinking of him”. Says the younger as he comes back around the elegant glass table of Jaemin’s dining room.

“I can’t believe my plan to set you guys up actually works”. Jaemin chuckles, raising his glass of white wine he keeps only for these kinds of nights, not a fan of beer.

“Back then you set me up for the worst date I’ve ever had, but I appreciate the sentiment and you were right, Mark turned out to be my type”.

Jaemin screeches, “It’s so weird to hear you talk about Mark like this!”.

“It’s more like, right people and wrong time, the only exception is you guys found the right time now”. Jeno speaks, with his low gentle voice as he tries to sit straighter on the chair, his alcohol tolerance ridiculously low.

As the night gets darker and Jaemin’s wine starts to make effect, Donghyuck finds himself on the garden’s threshold staring at the canadian’s boy number. He thinks of what Chenle said, he cares about him and hearing his voice might make his worries fade for a while.

“Hyuck?”. Mark's voice sounds sleepy, rough and dragged out of his mouth.

“Hey, sorry, were you sleeping?”.

“Not really I uhm, started napping against the guitar”. He laughs, warming Donghyuck’s heart where he’s clinging at his sweater from the chilly air of Birmingham. “It’s okay I still need to complete a few tracks”.

“Are you taking care of yourself? Did you eat?”.

“Had ramen earlier… for lunch”.

“Mark! I told you to not skip meals”

“Yeah I know! I’m gonna eat now, wait”.

Mark switches to a video call, Donghyuck takes a glimpse of messy black hair, a grey hoodie and the camera flipping quickly to a pan filled with hot water and two packs of instant ramen next to the stove.

There’s teasing from Donghyuck about Mark’s healthy food choices and admirable lifestyle, and a small quarrel over the way the older is cooking a fried egg ending up chattering about their day, mainly Donghyuck sharing his when the other didn’t leave the house.

“You look really good”. Says Mark, looking directly at Donghyuck from the phone screen and he might admit he does look fine tonight. Under his sweater there’s a blouse he’s showing Mark and maybe there’s a few too many unbuttoned buttons for the sake of flustering him (or maybe he’s just an advanced kind of tipsy leaving him sweating non stop and unbotton his clothes to breath). 

He tries to give Mark his best angle in the front camera, the tint of highlighter on his cheek reflecting under the lights of Jaemin’s garden. “Too bad you’re not here to witness the real thing”.

“I would have loved to come, Chenle asked me yesterday”.

“I said nothing because I was trying to be a good friend and not tempt you”.

“Don’t make too many boys fall for you tonight”. Jokes Mark, a playful annoyed pout looking him up and down.

“Unless Chenle has some hidden feelings for me to confess I promise you can sleep peacefully, I’m still yours”.

It might be the alcohol, or an innocent and honest slip-up, they both chuckle embarrassed and Donghyuck tries to cover his face with his sleeve, his side pressing at the threshold trying to hide, Mark looking the same as him.

“Thank you pretty”. Mark winks at him flirty until he yawns loudly right after it, and Donghyuck wouldn’t have it in any other way, this being the exact reason why he got himself buried into feelings for him. “Thank you for calling, say hi to the boys”.

“I will. Try to get some sleep”.

When the call ends he sighs, staring at Mark’s smiley face in that one photo he took of him for his contact, laughing at something Donghyuck had said back then.

“You guys are adorable”. Donghyuck jumps at the sound of Jaemin’s voice, staring at him under his long eyelashes. “I had no idea you were so close”.

“Yeah”. Donghyuck closes the garden door behind him, getting back to where Jaemin is standing. “Me neither”.

Donghyuck thinks it’s getting useless to pay rent when he spends most of his nights at Mark’s place, his apartment of use only to sleep and eat breakfast. It also functions as a very huge closet that still has one of Mark’s sweatshirts to return, delaying that time for the sole reason of it smelling like him, not really wanting to wash away Mark’s warmth.

Becoming closer was a road downhill to daily bickering over the most stupid things, until Mark gives him eyes made of stars and Donghyuck forgets why they were fighting in the first place. 

Mark is easy to tease, imitating his strong canadian accent, the excessive amount of times he says stuff such as “Let’s get it” or his many and daily voice cracks to mock right on the spot.

Mark Lee is also really good at making his heart flutter, playing songs on the guitar because he says they remind him of Donghyuck, holding his hand under the blanket while they watch a movie after more than fifteen minutes of bickering to choose one they both like. Donghyuck is one for romance and Mark, a fan of action movies and literally anything that has an unappealing title or plot.

Donghyuck came back from Jaemin’s house on another weekend the canadian couldn’t join them and maybe he’s wrong but Mark seems to be particularly clingy, trying to have him closer more boldly than any other day, instead of being his usual skittish self whenever there’s too physical contact in the way.

Tonight Donghyuck won, watching Call Me By Your Name after less complaining, the older giving up easily to his request.

“How is he so brave” Donghyuck says watching Elio’s hand on Oliver’s pants right after their first kiss, feeling dumb enough to not understand the sentiment there, and probably in the whole movie. He gets it, they’re in love, or maybe it’s less than that, a strong attraction. Fear and other stuff get in the way so they don’t have much time to spend together how they want to and overall they are lucky when Elio’s parents are so accepting. “I could never do that”.

“Do what?” Mark shifts his eyes from the screen to Donghyuck who inflates his chest raising his shoulders up, annoyed at the familiar conversation and scene he faces every time they watch a romcom, Mark getting distracted easily and not able to follow the movie.

“Are you even watching?”. 

Mark grabs Donghyuck’s hips and lets his body press against his chest, pulling him close to rest his chin on his shoulder.

“I am”. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him, Mark’s eyes focusing on the screen.

“Americans said he’s too old for Elio and it makes the story weird, I think they’re cute”.

“Love has no age, technically, unless you’re a minor” Donghyuck sighs and gets more comfortable on Mark’s chest, hands reaching where Mark is hugging around his middle and the older presses his nose against Donghyuck’s neck, the pit of his stomach warm with their proximity.

“I don’t think he’s that old” Mark mumbles against his skin “Even if I’m not sure they mentioned Elio’s age”.

“He’s seventeen, and you’re not paying attention!”. Donghyuck scolds him by slapping his arm playfully, trying to free himself from Mark’s hold when he turns him back so the younger can lay on top of him, chests pressed together caging him again in a warm hug.

“No, this time I’m okay with your movie choice, it’s an excuse to have you close” Mark sighs content, his hand drawing circles on Donghyuck’s back with his fingers and he raises his head so he can have a better look at Mark.

“Wait, are you being serious right now?”. He asks, eyes trailing up and down Mark’s ones and his lips, red from constantly biting them. Since Birmingham something shifted, they can tell, although Mark being so obvious about it it’s something unusual.

“Very serious” All Mark has to do is bring Donghyuck closer with his hand holding his nape, kissing him slowly. 

He shuts his eyes, arms melting against Mark and they find place on his chest, fingers closing in a fist around his shirt.

Donghyuck licks his own lips shyly when they end their kiss, searching for the usual sparkle the canadian boy has in his eyes, the faintest smile forming as he strokes his face.

“What was this for?”.

“To gather back all the time I’ve lost, this could have happened a lot sooner”.

“No Mark, I’m happy it’s happening now”.

Mark’s lips taste of Donghyuck’s usual cherry chapstick now falling onto his lips, the boy’s tongue darting out to lick at his upper lip. He lets him in, opening his mouth so he can sink in the warmth Mark Lee has, a small whine at the way his tongue moves almost as if it's dancing with him.

Donghyuck licks again inside Mark’s mouth, thumb pressing at the soft skin of the boy’s cheek, as to ground himself, sure he can float away with the butterflies in his stomach. He can’t focus on the voices of the movie, muffled when he’s too focused on the sweet sounds of Mark’s breathing and the wet snaps of their tongues.

He thinks Mark truly has a thing for his waist, fingers pressing against the space where his sides get thinner, heart sinking with pleasure. 

“How do you feel?” Says Donghyuck, lips touching his jaw and careful eyes studying his flushed cheeks under the dim lights, noticing the way Mark’s hands slightly tremble when he touches his face.

“Good, it always feels right with you”.

Donghyuck’s heart might explode from working too much, beating fast and violently, not sure what to do with his chattering teeth from the mix of arousal and affection he feels for the boy. 

They stay quiet, Mark’s eyes half closed and soft Donghyuck has a hard time staring back at him, sighing content when he feels the older’s lips at his jaw, trailing down his neck until his tongue darts out to feel a strip of skin.

Donghyuck senses the unsaid question when Mark stops right there, nose hitting the crook of his neck. “It’s okay, you can kiss me”.

He shouldn’t be surprised, Mark has had girlfriends in the past and kissing him is not so different he thinks, however he’s timid when he moans at the way Mark bites his neck, sucking with a force that barely stings, enjoying the prickling small pain giving him shivers.

Donghyuck’s fists tighten around Mark’s shirt, crimping it, chuckling embarrassed at his whines, trying to hold them back even when the older’s hand slips under his shirt, grazing his cold skin.

“You sound beautiful, don’t hold it back”. Mark kisses his cheek, hand cupping there to look properly at Donghyuck. “Stay with me tonight?”.

Once they calm down and after one more peck, Donghyuck rushes to his apartment to get his toothbrush and a change of clothes for the next day, thinking it would be pretty awesome to wake up on his free day next to Mark.

When he opens his eyes in the morning, Donghyuck has a few messages from Jeno, asking him if he’s down for breakfast and to ask Mark as well. At the mention of Mark he takes a few moments to realize he’s not in his room, the way light filters inside is different and the shadows form the same pattern of the blinds on the comforter. The sleeping boy next to him, with one arm around his middle is snoring lightly and Donghyuck almost feels bad to wake him up, they both could use a nice breakfast and friends. 

Mark recently delivered his work to the record label and they were satisfied with it, now able to have a small break for himself before getting back to write and compose even more. 

His nightstand has chords scribbled all over sticky notes attached pretty much everywhere inside his room, where a wardrobe and a bed occupy so much space for a room too small to almost feel like they’re in a boat cabin. 

He turns around inside Mark’s warm hold, pecking the corner of his mouth and threads fingers inside his nest of hair. His mind is running on fast speed, asking himself if Mark regrets anything, if there’s any ounce of shame he would like to erase and if it’s better to give him some alone time. Donghyuck doesn’t forget this is Mark’s first time kissing and holding a guy to sleep, he wouldn’t be surprised if he starts doubting their night together.

More selfishly, Donghyuck is now afraid to lose Mark, feeling the pace of his heart screaming it’s too late to not hurt if it will not end up well between them.

Mark opens one sleepy eye, face scrunching up before he yawns. Donghyuck finds himself smiling at him, looking at the alarm clock over him signaling the time. It’s 8:30.

“Another one?”. Mutters Mark, face shifting closer to Donghyuck and the younger laughs, relief washing away the ugly lump in his throat. He kisses him on the other corner of his mouth.

“Did you sleep well?”.

Mark nods, pecking Donghyuck properly on the lips “Very”.

Donghyuck threads his fingers in Mark’s knotted hair, trying to comb them uselessly and gives up by scratching his scalp, the older closing his eyes again, cheek pressed at his shoulder.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, Lee. I have plans for us”.

Jeno’s sly smile is not a look Donghyuck is used to, eyeing him challenging from where he’s sipping his latte, lips stained with the foam. Donghyuck sits next to Jisung, his torso so long he has to look up to speak to him even if he’s sitting, meeting eyes hidden with glasses and long dark pink hair falling against them. He looks funny next to Chenle, his bright orange hair a colorful contrast in the neutral colors of the coffee shop.

Mark seems busy with his orange juice that is still not as bright as Chenle’s hair, squished between Jaemin and Jeno, sometimes locking eyes with Donghyuck softening them at the younger clear disappointment when he got his seat so far from him. 

Today is oddly bright, clouds almost absent in the sky and the coffee shop is nicely illuminated, light falling against the pale brown walls.

Donghyuck is not too hungry, his stomach still twirling thinking about the boy across him, his muffin almost untouched and he’s a fool to think that would not gather Jaemin’s attention, already scrutinizing him. 

“How was the movie?”. Asks Jeno, mirth in his eyes when Donghyuck stares right back at him and Mark nervously turns, eyes darting between the two boys.

“Nice, actually, if only someone paid attention to it”. Donghyuck playfully raises his voice at Mark, not sure he is even ready to share anything about them to their friends.

“You didn’t mind it yesterday”. Mark answers, witty and with a reassuring look at the younger, as if he’s trying to tell him it is okay to talk, more like hinting, about it.

“Was the movie that bad?”. Asks Jisung, completely oblivious of everything.

Donghyuck sees Taeyong and Doyoung entering the shop when the little bell on top of the door rings, looking over to Mark to whisper-scream they’re Johnny’s coworker and boss. 

What he doesn’t expect is to see Taeyong’s eyes sparkling with a joyful kind he’s never seen once on the young man at work, his face features so perfect he looks unreal, bright red hair reaching closer to their table.

“Mark!”. He says happily, hand squeezing gently his shoulder, eyes shifting to Donghyuck just to see his lips stretch into an even wider grin. “And Donghyuck! Hi, Johnny told me so much about you”. 

“Did he?”. Asks confused, eyes moving briefly to Mark who shyly nods, biting his bottom lip nervously.

“Of course, I read your piece for the magazine and also, how can he not tell me about his brother’s boyfriend”.

In the following moment he sees Jaemin choke on his coffee, Jeno worriedly looking at his direction when Jaemin starts coughing continuously and Jisung treats it as if it is the base of a rap song, freestyling to it as Chenle stops a scream from coming out of his mouth.

“Mark and I…”. Donghyuck locks eyes with Mark who seems tense and silently asks to play along with it by sliding his stretched open palm facing up to intertwine their fingers together. 

Donghyuck glances back at Taeyong feeling slightly more confident. “Johnny is too nice, really”.

“What the fuck”. Whispers Chenle, Jeno glaring at him to be careful with his words, Jisung staring blankly at Taeyong.

“If you guys want to hang out together, with Johnny as well, let us know”. Taeyong glances at Doyoung standing behind him, the slim man with black hair makes the tiniest smile at their direction and and Donghyuck is unsure of what to do, that is his boss who also knows about his love life.

He’s curious to see him and Taeyong together, wondering what they are doing on a free day in such a place, pretty sure that’s not where they would discuss work. “I would love getting to know you better Donghyuck, unfortunately we don’t see each other much at the office”.

“That would be nice”. He’s sure he’s panicking when he widens his eyes at Mark who traces his thumb over his knuckles, his usual gentle brown eyes there and calming.

“We’ll let Johnny know and we can organize something, by the way he said you’ve been trying to come and visit me, it’s fine Yong I know you’re busy”.

They say their goodbyes, Taeyong pulling Mark for a hug in a very clingy hold and Doyoung waves at them. As they leave and are out of sight, far enough to not casually hear their conversation, Mark furrows his eyebrows and pouts with puppy eyes Donghyuck hasn’t seen in a while back in action.

“Please don’t be mad”. He says immediately, hands joined together and pleading, one eye almost closed as he waits for a reaction.

“I’m not mad, just, what happened?”. Donghyuck blinks twice puzzled, noticing his friends are all looking intensely at them, Jaemin with a particular pointed look.

“Yeah, I’d like an explanation as well?”.

Mark sighs, fingers pressing at his temples. “Okay, Johnny since the dinner we had together has been saying I have a boyfriend to all his closest friends, and yes, they happen to be your coworkers and your boss”. 

“This is so embarrassing”. Jeno laughs, receiving a scolding slap at his shoulder from Mark, just to chuckle harder.

Donghyuck is glad for the lack of questions from Jaemin and really all of his friends, maybe still trying to process the information, finishing their breakfast leaving him alone to overthink. 

Usually when Jaemin stays quiet, it is never a good sign, or maybe he’s getting well distracted by Jeno who’s massaging his neck as they chat together.

They get out of the coffee shop, Donghyuck slightly disappointed to not see Taeil on shift when he goes to pay for him and Mark, trying to make it up to their hang out in Camden. It’s getting warmer outside, as much as a day of almost winter’s season can be warm, gathering together in front of the exit to say their goodbyes, knowing most of them need to head to work.

“Are you okay?”. Says Mark, chin pressing at his shoulder and one arm circling his waist, surprising Donghyuck by his boldness. He’s proud of Mark, really, especially when he was afraid to even hold his hand around a month ago.

“Can we tell the guys? If you’re comfortable with it”. Donghyuck looks over his friends, noticing Jeno has already been watching them. “I think it’s safe to share with them”.

Mark nods, lips curling in a smile. “I have an idea”.

He cups Donghyuck’s cheek, leaning in to press a tender and long kiss, both smiling when they hear Chenle scream and his friends being chaotic, realizing their two friends, who started off as kind of enemies, are now kissing in front of them.

Mark smells good, even when his hair absorbs the coffee and pastries scents and there’s a taste of oranges still twirling around his tongue when it meets Donghyuck’s, hands sliding in Mark’s pockets of his jacket.

“I guess we can try to give our first disastrous date a second chance”. Their noses gently clash together from them standing too close, Donghyuck chuckling at the absurdity of that moment.

“We have a whole day ahead of us”.

Saying goodbye is hard when their friends treat them as if they are a newly married couple, Jaemin hugging both of them and then rubbing it in Chenle’s face he was able to make a good match, the younger complaining saying Jaemin did nothing special to contribute to their relationship. Donghyuck just watches the whole scene and subtly enjoys it, Jeno reaching over him, tangling their arms together.

“Mark told me this morning, I’m happy for you”. 

Donghyuck turns to platinum hair and fierce features broken by the bubbliest smile. “You’re mean”. He complaints, a glare not able to be serious when Jeno seems so lighthearted.

The blonde boy chuckles, head falling on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Mark is happy, if I knew he was regretting it even the slightest I would have not tried to bring it up”.

“You’re very close to Mark, aren’t you?”. 

“Very, we might not know each other for too long but we’re kind of like you are with Jaemin”.

“Better plan a double date then”. Donghyuck gently bumps his head against Jeno before joining their friends again.

“I have a question”.

Says Donghyuck later that evening, letting Mark's fingers slide through his knuckles where their clasped hands are hidden in the boy’s pocket of his coat, London being moody and windy again. Mark looks at him, eyes big and lips puckered, waiting for him to speak.

“Why was Johnny so confident about us being together? When we had that dinner at your place, he was already saying I’m family”.

“Oh”. Mark smiles, with his defined cheekbones and eyes melting into gold, so warm the wind hitting the exposed skin of his neck is not as bad anymore. “I didn’t know about it. However I might have told him something a while ago”.

Donghyuck’s face changes into humorous disappointment, mouth opening and turning into a frown as Mark’s eye gets smaller in a chuckle, shaking his head as he leans closer to the younger’s face. “Not telling you”.

“Please, what is it?”. They stop against the bridge’s banister, the pleasing sight of London’s Big Ben hidden by some low clouds, an attraction for hundreds of tourists walking around the space of wide sidewalks even on a working day, stopping to take pictures or just admiring the view, generally not able to pay attention to them being stupidly cheesy.

“It’s too embarrassing”. Whines Mark, hands on Donghyuck’s waist when he gets closer, interlacing his arms around the canadian’s neck. “I won’t tease you, I promise”.

Mark sighs, hugging Donghyuck and resting his chin on his shoulder, facing the street and all the people walking around bringing a trail of noise in the air they’re also part of. Mark presses his lips against his ear, whispering.

“I told him you are the one, and I was waiting for the right time to tell you”.

Donghyuck blushes, completely flushed when he plays with Mark’s hair, whispering back.

“That was a while ago”.

Mark hums positively, finally looking at Donghyuck and he smiles, obviously for his rosy cheeks he gently strokes.

“It might be hard to be around me, Hyuck. All of this”. Mark slides his palm on Donghyuck’s shoulder “is very new. Hopefully you can bear with me and be patient if things will get rough. You have been nothing but nice, I’ll also try my best”.

“You’re doing well Mark”. Donghyuck kisses his cheek. “We can go slow, I’ll wait for you and you can always feel free to share what’s on your mind, I’m still your friend”.

Mark wrinkles his nose, Donghyuck feeling his features turning into a smitten expression he’d probably laugh at if he saw it on his friends instead.

“What if we start by changing that friend to boyfriend?”.

“Are you trying to ask me out here?”. Donghyuck chuckles, playing with Mark’s ear.

“I am”. The most honest confession Donghyuck could receive today comes from a boy who’s trying to bravely come out of his shell, kissing him out in public for everyone to see, noses red from the cold and heart churning with overwhelming affection for the one boy that stood him up in the middle of their first date.

“Lee”. The brown haired barista curiously looks over Donghyuck, lips pressed together about to say something tangy.

“Huang”. 

“Oh, is he the dude that ran for his life when he came here with you?”. Renjun smiles, his particularly attractive nippy one he uses to trap boys in, like a magnet, the pretty kind that could actually bite your soul off if he wanted to.

Donghyuck is always an honest one, admitting when someone is good looking and Renjun Huang sure is.

“What kind of miracle happened between you two?”. Renjun clicks his tongue, dramatic sigh out of his plump small lips “Need me a love story like that”.

“That’s so not true, you would never!”. Donghyuck rolls his eyes, getting his wallet to pay for his and Mark’s drinks.

“You’re right”. Chuckles Renjun, watching Mark getting out from the bathroom and walking towards them.

After a month of dating Donghyuck lets out a full blown laugh when Mark takes him to the pub they first met to celebrate. In the span of four weeks they shared more about themselves; childhood memories, family details, their college lives and also long talks about their past relationships, ending up mentioning Renjun as well.

Donghyuck was surprised and amused by Mark’s salty choice, knowing Renjun was his hook up the night Mark left him, none of them taking it too seriously especially when back then they had no attachment, barely acquaintances. And when they’re back in Mark’s room, straddling him with his boyfriend’s teeth nipping at his neck and both a bit breathless, Donghyuck snorts, reminding the devious glare Mark gave Renjun.

“Not my fault all the girls I could be jealous of are in Canada”. 

“I’m not jealous of Renjun”.

“Who said I was talking about him”. Donghyuck parts from Mark so he can see him, smirking at the way the older thumbs press stronger at the sides of his waist under the shirt. Mark kisses him, hands sliding to his shoulder blades as he does so, tongue licking the roof of his mouth.

“Hey”. Donghyuck holds his face, staring at glossy lips and dazzling eyes growing familiar with every glance, the smooth skin of his cheeks under his fingertips. “I want you. Nothing, no one, can change that”.

Mark kisses his jaw quietly, the hands under his shirt resting at his chest, locking eyes with him.

“Can we try to go further tonight?”. 

Donghyuck coughs, eyes wide when his hands get sweaty against Mark’s cheeks. “Mark, you don’t have to prove anything to me, we can wait–”.

“It’s not because of him, I actually want to”. 

“Okay– wow, maybe I’m the nervous one now”. Donghyuck lets a breathy laugh out, suddenly the way he’s straddling Mark feeling even more intimate and intentional than a few moments ago. 

“How do you want to do this?”.

Mark’s hands are warm, caressing his abdomen and they’re delicate, like he’s testing all the possibilities he has to touch him. They’re cuddling a lot recently, sometimes their kisses getting more heated during the last month but this is the first time Mark is actually asking him to have more. Agreeing on taking things slow was their best decision, and seeing Mark growing more confident each time they touched gave Donghyuck an unexplainable pride.

“I’m used to, you know”. He’s timid when resting his hands at Donghyuck’s hips. “Give”.

Donghyuck bites Mark’s lower lip, tongue wetting it so the older can open it and deepen their kiss. His own legs tremble with anticipation, not wanting to rush anything, it’s important for them.

“How do you feel about this?”. He grinds down against Mark’s crotch, receiving a faint noise enough for Donghyuck to shiver, the other’s hands pressing down his thighs meeting his hips again.

“Feels different”. Mark kisses his neck, hands sliding further setting a languid pace, one that soon has a moan leave Donghyuck’s lips, feeling his boyfriend’s arousal growing against him.

“Is different good?”.

Donghyuck thinks the way Mark thrusts his hips up is a positive answer, the older freeing him of his shirt, slowly discarding their clothes on the floor. It’s all going well, until Mark seems hesitant once Donghyuck is only wearing his boxers, hand tracing the waistline.

“I’m sorry”. Mark is blushing everywhere, the tip of his ears impossibly red and Donghyuck invites him to talk, hands soothing his chest. “It’s just, I don’t know how to make you feel good. Sorry if it’s stupid”.

“It’s not”. Says immediately Donghyuck, face serious, yet gentle to ease him. “I can help you, if you let me”.

Donghyuck gets closer to Mark, guiding his hand around his nipple and he takes the hint, twisting his fingers around it and Donghyuck kisses him, sighing in his mouth. “Just think about how you usually like to be touched. I’ll go first”.

He removes Mark’s underwear, eyes locking his leaving a trail of kisses to reach his inner thigh, until he can give a first lick at the base of Mark’s length, receiving a rushed gasp.

“Pretty”. Mark tells him, eyes lustful when he looks down and Donghyuck tries to hold back a smile, taking him in his mouth, eyes closing to focus on making his boyfriend feel good, tongue accompanying his stretched mouth down.

Donghyuck is not a fan of blowjobs, usually hates when guys grab his hair to set their own pace but he doesn’t mind the gentle way Mark pushes his hand on the back of his head for him to blow more, deep moans filling the space of his bedroom, still slow enough for Donghyuck to breath properly, touching Mark’s stomach a few times.

“Okay we need to stop or I’ll cum too soon”. Mark groans and Donghyuck laughs, trying to clean the spit gliding on his chin with his index finger as he sits up back on the mattress. “You’re so good, baby, seriously, the best blowjob I’ve had in my life”.

“I’m flattered”. Donghyuck chuckles when Mark turns them around, glad all it takes for Mark to loosen up is to actually start doing something and realize all Donghyuck wants is to have him, no inexperience or awkwardness in the way can change that.

“Now I really need you to tell me if I do anything wrong”. Mark looks fondly at him, one arm supporting his body hovering the younger and the other helping Donghyuck’s leg to circle around his waist, closer in the space between his legs.

“We need lube”. Donghyuck licks his boyfriend’s lips playfully “I accidentally saw where you keep it, sorry”.

Mark grimaces, hand boldly touching his crotch causing Donghyuck’s hip to jerk against it. 

“You weren’t supposed to see it”. He says, holding the bottle of lube in his hands, Donghyuck taking it from his hold. “Why not? It’s useful and it feels good with it”.

Donghyuck smiles when his words fluster the other, stealing the bottle from Mark and squeezing some of the smooth product in his hand, gaze heavier when the younger’s leg crawls again around his middle, giving him easier access.

“Please let me know if I’m that bad”. 

“Okay baby, you won’t”. Donghyuck giggles, hissing in the middle of it when he feels the cold liquid and Mark’s middle finger press in, head falling properly against the cushion. Mark seems more confident as he presses a second finger, moving deeper inside Donghyuck’s rim and he bites the older’s shoulder, making a sound against it relaxing under Mark’s expert touch. 

He’s not overreacting, he really feels high in a carrying haze and it probably encourages the older. Mark is used to it, Donghyuck might be the first man he sleeps with but this is nothing he’s never done before, feeling it in the way he gets more daring, three fingers in when they reach a better spot and Donghyuck leaves a richer moan, Mark letting a sound back kissing his neck.

“Everything okay there?”. Donghyuck finds the time to kiss Mark’s cheek, starting to feel sweat forming at his temples, the older’s chest rising and falling quicker.

“Yeah”. Mark twitches an eyebrow “Just really enjoying the view”. He stresses the word ‘really’ and it would be funny if they both aren’t so horny, with a growing need to feel the other.

When Mark pushes inside him replacing his fingers with his cock, Donghyuck holds onto Mark’s shoulders and gasps, the new feeling of indulging himself to someone he completely trusts and loves so overwhelming it clouds his view, heart swelling with the safety of being caught under Mark’s broader figure.

In the midst of sweat, legs trembling with each snap of hips, breathy noises and his pulse beating strongly against his chest and neck, Mark slumps against him, thrusting in a few last times before Donghyuck cums, clenching around him.

Before Donghyuck can ask anything Mark is already kissing him, sweetly and languidly, as he’s trying to let him know how much all of this means to their relationship. He lets one hand press on his chest, where the younger’s heart is fluttery and pecks it right in the middle, cheek resting there as Donghyuck combs his hair with his fingers.

It’s late at night, they’re both tired from the long day of work and their evening out, just enjoying their closeness, not ready to talk yet. Mark's relaxed face is delicate, the low bridge of his small nose breathing warm puffs of air on his skin, lips peachy and slightly open. There’s sweat on his forehead, sticking some pitched black hair there and Mark’s fingers find Donghyuck’s hand to hold, bringing their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of the younger’s.

“I think I get it”. Mark says at one point, Donghyuck’s head rising up just to press his lips in Mark’s hair, humming in question still soothing his back.

“We’ve always been taught we’re losing something when we have sex with someone for the first time, implying a fragility that scares us, or maybe it’s just me”. Mark chuckles, briefly and tiredly. “I think it’s more about giving, actually, and I’m not sure I can stop from giving you more trust, respect, love. It’s love what I feel for you”.

“I do too”. Donghyuck whispers, feeling fragile. Maybe it’s the afterglow, or it’s Mark’s words sounding so sincere when it’s only them and a room only illuminated by the city lights outside. 

“I love you”.

“Can we kiss?”. Mark rolls on the other side of the bed, bringing Donghyuck closer by his waist, nodding as he leans in. Donghyuck’s lips sting from being bitten too often during the night, feeling light against Mark’s chapped ones, light as the butterflies having a feast in his stomach.

“Are you happy Hyuck?”. Says Mark leaving another kiss at the corner of his mouth, never tired of reaching every single inch of his lover, stunned by his own affection.

Mark never really liked physical contact, always had a hard time showing affection through touch albeit it’s easy with Donghyuck. Dealing with his feelings has been hard, always tempted to stick to what he’s confident in, to emotions he’s used to. At least that’s what Donghyuck knows, never having to doubt his own happiness with the boy laying next to him, always taking care of giving him comfort and courage. He’s taken aback by the question, even when the answer is so easy.

“Very”. Donghyuck doesn’t ask back, Mark’s sparkly eyes look like a summer night of fireworks are enough. Vibrant, full of life.

Night keeps falling with gravity, the same one that makes their eyelids heavier with each relaxed breath, head finding place over Mark’s shoulder inside the most dysfunctional apartment complex he’s still glad for, giving them a chance to meet again, finding meaning in a pair of tired arms and sleepy lips pressed against his cheekbone.

To: Jeno

yo, dude…. hyuck is sleeping rn so i guess i should tell u

we did it

it was amazing and yes i finally got brave and asked him

(don’t tell jaemin pls)

From: Jeno

wtf u big snitch it’s jaemin !!!! 

u really wanted to hide the fact my best friend got laid???

the disrespect

good for u anyways, i’ll text hyuck later hehe

To: Jeno

jaem T-T

fr where is jeno

From: Jeno

busy,,,

he can't type rn

To: Jeno

busy doing what????

From: Jeno

oh baby u don't wanna know.....

congrats on ur sex life but we also do have one :D

To: Jeno

oh

OH

no jaem why, ew

bye

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! after a long time i came back with a markhyuck fic ^__^
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this one, it stayed in the drafts long enough and i wanted to share it with all of you, i hope it will also make you laugh.
> 
> (((about the smut scenes, i'd like to say i'm a girl and all the experiences i can base on are with girls so i'm sorry if there's any inaccuracies)))
> 
> if you wanna be friends [twitter](https://twitter.com/jen26do) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/ir02ne) !


End file.
